This invention is directed to a seal for a sodium sulfur battery in which a flexible diaphragm sealing elements respectively engage opposite sides of a ceramic component of the battery which separates an anode compartment from a cathode compartment of the battery.
While I am aware of the disclosures contained in many patents in the sodium sulfur battery area, I am unaware of any prior art which shows or suggests a seal for a sodium sulfur battery such as disclosed in this application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,321 does use a spring element 18 in order to affect some sealing in a sodium sulfur battery, but that sealing is brought about by an axial spring action of the spring element 18.
In general, I developed the sealing structure disclosed in this specification in order to develop a seal for a sodium sulfur battery which was simple in construction and efficient in operation. I principally desired to develop a seal which could be contained within the diameter of the outer can member of the battery. In such a manner, a plurality of batteries may be positioned more closely to one another in forming a large battery for a power load balancing application. I also desired to develop a seal which could be made from relatively inexpensive materials and be made in a manner such that an effective seal is easily generated upon assembly of the structure disclosed in the specification.